Student notebooks and various types of binders for looseleaf professional information services commonly use a snap-ring assembly at the spine for convenience in removing and inserting pages. Snap-ring binders also have the general advantage of lying flat when opened without any substantial propensity to close spontaneously when left unattended.
An important object of the present invention is to incorporate the general advantages of a snap-ring assembly in a book binder which can be set upright in the form of a stable easel for facility in studying the information presented on any one of the contained pages.
A more general object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved looseleaf binder.
Another object of the invention is to provide a looseleaf binder for technical material and the like that can be referred to visually with special ease and with the free use of both hands for other tasks.
These and other objects and features of the invention pertain to the specific structures and arrangements by which the foregoing objects are obtained.